The present disclosure relates to the field of computers and tracking sensors, and specifically to the use of computers and tracking sensors in the field of pedestrian navigation. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers and tracking sensors in providing suggested pedestrian routes to mobility-impaired users.
Accessibility to public facilities and buildings can often be challenging to pedestrians that are mobility-impaired. A mobility-impaired pedestrian is a person who has physical or other conditions that impede mobility. Such mobility-impaired persons experience unique challenges when traversing across unfamiliar landscapes to reach a desired destination.